Don't Kill the Messengers
by ColdFusion180
Summary: At the end of Far From Home, Clark asks John and Ollie about Kara's new love interest. How do they respond? And how does Clark take the news?


**Don't Kill the Messengers**

They should have seen it coming. They knew it would be inevitable. There was no way it could be avoided. Not that they didn't have any time to prepare for it. They had lots of time, if they had thought about using it. When you know people who can send you back in time whenever you want it's kinda hard to protest that you lack time.

It was shortly after John and Ollie had returned from the future and had met with Clark, watching him view Kara's message. They were supportive and had tried to explain Kara's decision to remain in the future, but Clark had understood and had so far taken it well. Then he uttered the words that chilled John and Ollie to the bone.

"Now, this boy Kara likes so much. Does he have a name?"

John's eyes bulged and quickly shot Ollie a look of pure panic. Ollie was in complete shock and was actually trembling after hearing the question. "Uh, yes. Yes he does," John managed to get out.

"Uh, yeah he certainly does!" Ollie said.

"So what's his name?" Clark asked.

"Uh," Ollie gulped. "His name is…oops! Hold on a second!" Ollie put a finger to his earpiece. "Green Arrow here. You need me on the bridge? Okay, I'll be right there." Ollie looked at Clark. "Sorry, needed elsewhere. Gotta go. Bye!" Ollie could not get out of the room fast enough.

"What?! Wait you can't…" John protested but Ollie was already gone. Traitor! John mentally swore.

"Strange, I didn't here anyone speaking thorugh his comlink," Clark shrugged and turned back to John.

"Gee, what a surprise," John grumbled.

Clark waited patiently. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's his name?"

"Who's name?"

"The boy."

"What boy?"

"The boy Kara likes."

"There's a boy Kara likes? Wow, news to me."

"John," Clark said slowly. "Why are you so hesitant to tell me about this boy?"

"Wait! I'm getting a call too. We'll talk later!" John tried to back out of the room.

"Oh no you're not." Clark got up and stood in front of the door. "You're not leaving this room until you tell me about this boy. Starting with his name."

"Uh…" John gulped and started to sweat.

"I'm waiting," Clark folding his arms.

I am going to kill Green Arrow. John thought while shrinking from Clark's gaze. If I'm still alive and if Clark doesn't get to him first…

* * *

"Whew, that was close!" Ollie wiped his forehead after he had hurriedly left the room and started to quickly walk down the hall. "GL's gonna kill me if he survives."

"Hey, Arrow!" Ollie spun around right as Dinah came up and gave him a hug. "Heard you had gone missing. What happened to you?"

"Uh, that's kinda a long story," Ollie gulped as he took her arm and started down the hall again. "I'll tell you about it on the way to the bridge."

"Alright," Dinah said, confused. "Any reason why we're walking so fast?"

"Just trying to keep in shape. Power walking is good for you," Ollie replied nervously, wanting to put as much distance between him and Superman as possible.

"So what happened. Heard you and GL came back from the future or something. And where's Supergirl?" Dinah asked.

"Uh, well ya see, some heroes in the future needed our help and Kara decided to stay with them."

"What?! Why would she do something like like? She's got a home, a family, and lots of friends here that'll miss her."

"Well she kinda met this guy and…"

"Oh, I get it. She went and fell for some handsome young chap. Should have known. So who is, or will be, the lucky guy?"

"Uh…"

"**BRAINIAC?! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT KARA FELL IN LOVE WITH BRAINIAC! AND YOU LET HER STAY WITH HIM?!**" Clark's shout of disbelief and rage was heard the length and breath of the Watchtower.

"Oh boy," Ollie gulped.

"What?! No way I heard that right. Supergirl would never have done something like that," Dinah blinked and looked at Ollie's nervous face. "Oh my, you're kidding me!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" John's screams could be easily heard.

"GET BACK HERE LANTERN! YOU AND GREEN ARROW HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Clark was heard yelling.

"Oh no," Ollie gulped as he took off down the hall.

"Hey come back here!" Dianh yelled as she ran after him. "I wanna hear about this!"

"IT'S ALL GREEN ARROW'S FAULT! HE'S THE ONE THAT NOTICED THEIR FEELINGS AND ENCOURAGED THEM! I WAS UNDER MIND CONTROL MOST OF THE TIME!" John shouted in the fear.

"LANTERN YOU TRAITOR!" Ollie screamed as he dashed toward the bridge.

"ARROW!" Clark yelled.

"Oh man, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" Ollie panicked while mentally making out his will. He turned the corner and then saw his salvation, an angel of deliverance, his best hope for saving his skin.

"Batman!" Ollie literally jumped with joy as he ran up to Bruce and grabbed his shoulders. "You gotta help me!"

"Stop touching me," Bruce slowly and deliberately replied. Ollie instantly obeyed. "What is it?"

"It's…it's Superman. He's outta control! He's trying to kill me so you have to use your kryptonite to subdue him!" Ollie quickly explained.

"WHERE ARE YOU ARROW! YOU HAVE SOME MAJOR EXPLAINING TO DO!" Clark shouted.

"Really," Bruce glared at Ollie, unconvinced.

"Okay, so that's exaggerating a little, but he has to be subdued! You gotta let me have your piece of kryptonite!" Ollie pleaded.

"No," Bruce replied.

"Please!" Ollie fell to his knees and raised his clasped hands to Bruce begging. "Please old buddy, old pal, old chum! I'll do anything, anything! How much do you want? Okay, stupid question. Please, I'll wax the Batwing and Batmobile! Take all your monitor shifts for the next century! Arrange a full week's vacation for you and Diana! JUST PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR PIECE OF KRYPTONITE!"

ZZZAAAPPPPPP! ZZZAAAPPPPPP!

"YEEEOOOOWWWW! NOT THE HEAT VISON!" John screamed as he flew around a corner and sped towards Ollie and Bruce.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Clark appeared right on John's tail with eyes glowing and spotted Ollie. Bruce took one look at the furious look on Clark's face and did the only sane thing, he quickly moved away from Ollie and left him to his fate.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ollie screamed as he bolted down the corridor with John flying next to him and Clark hot on their heels.

Bruce looked on at their retreating forms just as Dinah rounded the corner and came to a halt. "Did they pass this way?"

"Yes," Bruce deadpanned. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

* * *

"What was that strange yelling sound?" Diana asked as she stood at the main control console of the Watchtower bridge.

"Who knows. Probably Booster Gold complaining about his looks again," Wally replied as he sat and played Solitare at lightning speed.

"It didn't sound like him," Shayera thought leaning on a console. "It sounded a lot like Superman."

"Supes? What would he be screaming about?" Wally chuckled in disbelief.

"Maybe he's venting frustration about Supergirl's absence," Diana suggested. "Does anyone know the details about her, Green Arrow, and GL's trip yet?"

"Naw. Rumor mill is surprisingly slow today," Wally replied. "I'm sure we'll know soon enough."

"OUTTA THE WAY! OUTTA THE WAY!" John screamed as he and Ollie burst on the bridge and made a beeline dash to the transporter pad.

"What the world?" Diana turned them and looked on in shock.

"Quick, fire this thing up and get us outta here!" Ollie yelled as John used his ring to clear everyone away from the transporter pad.

"To where?" the confused blue-clad transporter operator blinked.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Clark shouted as he crashed through the doors to the bridge.

"Anywhere!" Ollie screamed. "Atlantis! Norway! Bulgaria! Apokolips! ANYWHERE BUT HERE!"

"OH YOU YOU DON'T!" Clark aimed his heat vision at the transporter controls.

"Yikes!" the transporter operator ran away in terror.

BOOOOM!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ollie screamed as the transporter controls and pad went up in smoke.

"TO THE JAVELIN BAY!" John shouted as he and Ollie tore out of the bridge through the now destroyed doors.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Clark stared down at the floor of the bridge for a moment using his X-ray vision to find a place to intercept them, then quickly floated above the floor for a second before preceding to make his way straight through the floor.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Vixen was heard shouting from the hole. "HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE HEARD OF PRIVACY?! YOU DON'T JUST CRASH INTO SOMEONE ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! WHO SMASHED THE TV?!" Vigilante yelled.

"Uh, would someone mind telling me what just happened?" Wally blinked in shock at the mess the bridge had become.

"Superman must be pretty ticked with Arrow and GL's report," Shayera stared at the hole in the floor.

"We have to stop him. He's out of control right now," Diana flew up and was about to go after Clark when Bruce and Dinah entered the bridge through the remains of the doors.

"Yep, I'd say they've been here," Dinah groaned as she stopped to catch her breath.

"What is going on?" Diana flew down to them with Shayera while Wally quickly ran down as well.

"Long story short, Superman is probably gonna kill Green Arrow and Lantern because they let Supergirl fall in love with Brainiac from the future," Dinah explained.

"Excuse me?" Wally blinked. "I couldn't have heard that right. I could have sworn you just said Supergirl fell in love with Brainiac."

"I did," Dinah said.

"But that's ludicrous!" Diana exclaimed. "Supergirl would never do something like that!"

"I think the evidence speaks for itself in this case," Shayera said pointing to the hole in the floor.

"We can argue about details later," Bruce cut off any reply. "Right now we have to stop Superman before he destroys the Watchtower."

"Understood," Diana picked up Bruce and Dinah while Shayera grabbed hold of Wally before flying through the hole in the floor.

"Man, Supes sure can do some damage when he wants to," Wally gulped as they flew through several decks of the Watchtower.

"Remind me to make him, GL and Arrow pay for the damages," Batman said.

"So can anyone tell me more about this whole Supergirl/Brainiac thing?" Wally asked.

"LOOK OUT! HE'S FOUND US! YEEOOOOWWWW! HEAT VISION HURTS!" Ollie was heard screaming.

"YOU TWO HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Clark shouted in the distance.

"I think we're about to get some answers," Shayera said.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE KARA WITH BRAINIAC?! ARE YOU TWO MIND DEAD?!" Clark shouted.

"IT WASN'T OUR BRAINIAC!" John screamed. "IT WAS BRAINIAC 5! A DECENDENT OF HIS!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! BRAINIAC IS BRAINIAC!" Clark shouted.

"NO! HE'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! HE EXPLAINED IT TO US! HE TOLD US THAT OUR BRAINIAC LEARNED HOW TO PASS HIS CODE ON BIOLOGICALLY!" Ollie yelled.

"BIOLOGICALLY?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN **'PASS HIS CODE ON BIOLOGICALLY'**?!" Clark shouted.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! HOW DO MOST BEINGS PASS THEIR CODES ON BIOLOGIC…oh no…" Ollie gulped.

"SHUT UP ARROW!" John screamed.

"**_WHAT?! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_**" The entire Watchtower actually shook from Clark's scream.

"Oh man," Wally gulped.

"They're dead," Shayera said.

"Still think we should help them?" Dinah asked.

"Yes, I think we…HELLO!" Diana and Shayera stopped on a floor where half a dozen male leaguers were currently stranded due to rubble from the many holes piling up and blocking the only door. And they were unable to exit through the holes in the room without being seen since they were all "unmasked" in the fullest sense of the word.

"Hey! Would you get out of here!" Mr. Terrific yelped while he tried to cover himself with his hands.

"The men's shower's. Why do things always happen to the men's showers?" Blue Devil moaned.

"I'm really starting to regret joining this place," Orion grumbled.

"Well this is interesting," Dinah stared at Shining Knight.

"Ahem," Bruce nudged Diana.

"Oops, sorry," Diana nodded as she started flying again. Shayera soon followed.

"Big deal. Nobody in there was real impressive," Wally scoffed. "Wanna see me sometime?"

"No!" the three women snapped.

"Fine," Wally sulked.

"Here," Bruce said as they finally reached a deck without holes and full of scorch marks. Diana and Shayera set the three others down as they all took off down the corridor in the direction of the Javelin Bay.

"I haven't heard any screams in a while. Think Superman has killed them yet?" Shayera asked.

"The Javelin Bay is soundproofed due to the loud noises from the engines," Bruce replied as they neared the door. He quickly keyed in the code and burst into the room.

"Alright place your bets, place your bets!" Booster Gold stood in the Javelin Bay in front of a makeshift odds board with Elongated Man as recorder. "Ten to one Arrow and Lantern make it out of the Watchtower with only a few broken limbs and black eyes!"

"Twenty on Superman beating them both to a pulp and both spending two months in the infirmary!" Captain Atom shouted.

"Thirty on GL sacrificing Arrow to save is own skin!" Wildcat yelled.

"What are you people doing?" Diana asked in shock.

"Hey, want in on how this is gonna end?" Booster Gold asked the newcomers while pointing out into the Javelin Bay. John had managed to create an energy sphere around him and Ollie while Superman pounded away at it. With the force of his blows and the cracks in the sphere, it was clear it wouldn't hold for long.

"You're gambling on them?" Dinah blinked.

"Yeah," Booster Gold grinned. "They just plowed right in here and immediately went at it. Although GL did knock Atom Smasher down right in the open doorway when he came in and into the bay but he's alright."

"Ohhhh…" Atom Smasher moaned while sprawled on the floor.

"Anyway, Arrow and GL kept trying to launch a Javelin but Superman kept destroying them before they could take off," Booster Gold explained.

"What?" Bruce looked around and saw every single javelin destroyed beyond repair. "Great."

"We thought Supes was out of his mind at first, but when Arrow and GL kept yelling about Supergirl and Brainiac, we decided it was a personal issue and it would be wrong to intervene," Booster Gold grinned.

"Not to mention stupid and dangerous," Elongated Man added.

"Hey, can I get in on this?" Wally asked.

"Flash!" Diana scolded.

"Hey, lighten up," Dinah grinned and looked at the odds board. "Is being frozen alive an option?"

"No, you wanna add it?" Booster Gold smirked.

"Stop this!" Diana grabbed her shoulder. "I've got a better idea." She and Bruce started toward Clark.

"Hey, no interfering! You mess up the pool!" Booster Gold protested.

Diana and Bruce stopped a few feet away from Clark as he continued to wail against the energy sphere. John was sweating buckets either from concentration or the thought of what would happen if he failed. Ollie was on his knees and appeared to be praying vigerously. Diana called out, "Superman stop!"

"NOT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!" Clark yelled while landing a punch after each word.

"Sorry about this," Bruce reached into his belt and took out his piece of kryptonite. Clark winced in pain, but continued his assault against GL's sphere. Eventually he succumbed to the kryptonite and collaped to the floor in a heap, unconscious.

"Awww," all the leaguers who had placed bets groaned.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" John wept as his ring finally gave out and the energy sphere disappeared. Ollie was busy staring up at the ceiling and mouthing "I'm saved" over and over again.

"You guys showed up just in time!" John sighed as he approached Diana. "My ring is completely dead now and we would have been dead meat if you hadn't…"

"Flash, take away his ring and Arrow's bow and quiver," Diana cut him off.

"You got it," Wally quickly complied.

"Hey!" John and Ollie shouted as they were relieved of their possessions. "What are you…ow!" they yelped as Diana roped them with her lasso and tightly bound them together.

"There, that should hold you two," Diana said.

"Are you crazy? What is going on?" John struggled against his bonds.

"That's what I want to know," Bruce stepped forward and fixed John with his patented glare. "I will ask each question once. You'd better give me the answer."

"Okay," John gulped.

"Is it true Supergirl fell in love with a future version of Brainiac?"

"Yes."

"Did you two know about this before you left?"

"Yes."

"Did you try to talk her out of her infatuation at all?"

"Uh, no."

"Okay, that's enough," Diana stepped in. "Flash, you and Shayera carry Superman. Batman, make sure he stays unconscious until we reach our destination, but isn't harmed too much from the kryptonite. I'll carry these two." Diana picked John and Ollie up.

"Uh, where are we going?" Ollie gulped.

"To the Invisible Jet," Diana replied with a smile.

"Why?"

"We're going to Smallville."

"Smallville? Why are we…oh no," John gulped.

"Oh yes," Diana gave an evil grin. "Since you two chose not to face Superman here, you're going to Smallville to explain Supergirl's situation to her adopted parents."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" John screamed.

"NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! WE'LL TALK TO SUPERMAN HERE!" Ollie pleaded.

"Oh that won't be necessary since he'll be accompanying us," Diana grinned.

"OH MAN THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Ollie yelled.

"And you'll be all alone on a farm, far away from anyone," Shayera grinned as well. "Out of sight, out of mind, out of screaming distance. Just you two, the Kent's and us. Hmmm, I wonder if they've cleaned their shotguns lately?"

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" John and Ollie screamed as they were carried to their fate. "FOR THE LOVE OF MIKE SOMEBODY HELP!"

"This is gonna be great!" Wally cackled as he and Shayera carried Superman with Batman close behind. "Make sure I stop and bring a video camera along before we leave."

"Make sure I get a copy," Dinah said as he passed by.

"Okay, yours will be free, but it will cost Booster Gold and the others five bucks each!" Wally smirked.

"Bad idea. Better make it ten," Bruce said.

"You got it!" Wally grinned.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League Unlimited.**


End file.
